Unreal
by Naty17
Summary: Chase thought Angela loved him; then he finds out she's marrying Luke. Angela has never been too smart, but she was always there to help a friend. But how naive can one girl be! Chase suffers, but somehow manages to get his own happy ending. oneshot


**Unreal**

Alrighty! So, I made a bet with wipe-your-tears! We both had to make up a one-shot, and whoever gets the most reviews by the end of the month, wins! So that means, REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Perfect. A simple, 7 letter word. But it was the only way to describe her. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was special. Maybe not in appearance- her chopped brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were far from unique –but in the way she acted.<p>

Angela wasn't the type of girl who was self-conscious. She knew she didn't have the fullest chest area in the world. But did she stuff her bra like Luna always did? No. She didn't even pay it any attention.

She didn't act like a girl. In fact, she was more of a tom-boy. She didn't freak out whenever she broke a nail. She didn't run away screaming if Luke found a worm (in fact, she'd even ask to hold it). She was the type who could practically cut her whole hand off, and walk to the clinic calmly, as if it were just a small headache.

Love. An even simpler word. Yet, it described everything I felt for her. I loved her. I was in love with Angela. It felt so good to say it; it was, after all, the truth.

I don't understand why I had to lose her. I was sure she was mine. Certain, even. I guess I took that for granted. But I shouldn't have.

I'm always rude and snappy. What else do you expect from "Chase, the sarcastic chef"? She was the only one to see through that. To see through the sarcastic remarks, and get me to loosen up, relax.

"Look, Chase, it's all right!" Kathy tried to reassure me. "It's just one girl. Besides, Maya's still there for you!"

"Yeah, but Maya isn't Angela." I muttered.

"They've got more in common then you think, Chase. They both have no cooking skills."

"Yeah, but at least Angela's food is edible! Maya exploded the kitchen… while trying to boil water…"

Kathy gave me a small smile. "You'll live."

Would I? It would, after all, be easier not to. Why live, if you've got nothing to live for?

"Chase, please don't tell me you're actually considering committing suicide…" Kathy sighed.

All I got do was give her a small smirk, as I got swallowed up by yet more dark thoughts.

What if Angela had gotten tricked? She was always so naïve and innocent; she couldn't tell right from wrong. And neither could Luke. They both probably didn't even realize what they were doing right now, standing in a church.

"You know what?" Kathy said. "How about I convince Dad to let you have the day off today?"

"Thanks, Kat. I appreciate it." I thanked her, finally standing up. I walked to the door, but paused for a minute before opening it. "Are you sure you can work without me?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry!" Kathy reassured, giving me thumbs up. "Besides, there probably won't be too many people, since they'll probably all be eating at Angela and Luke's wedding."

I frowned, and Kathy immediately winced. "Sorry… Bad topic- I forgot."

"It's alright. See you tomorrow, I guess."

I opened the door and walked out without even waiting for a goodbye. The cold wind blew thru my clothes, making my teeth chatter. Only crazy people would have a wedding in the winter… But of course, that's what they both were.

I kicked a small pile of snow, but immediately hissed as the coldness melted on my foot. I mentally cursed myself for always wearing sandals…

* * *

><p>The next day, I was back at the bar. It was as if I had entirely forgotten about Angela. I was exactly like before she came. I got angry at anyone and everyone, criticizing their every movement. I intimidated people with their fears, while refusing to accept my own.<p>

"Chase, give us a break!" Kathy pleaded. "I know what happened yesterday really hurt you, but were all tying to help! So please, don't make this so hard for us!"

I stared at her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, as I quickly returned to the kitchen, and started furiously chopping vegetables.

I heard the familiar creak of the door, informing me that a new customer had walked in. Not that it mattered, really.

"Hi, Kathy! How's it going?" Oh no. Out of everyone, why did it have to be her?

"Uh, I-I'm fine." Kathy stuttered, obviously debating if she should shoo off Angela.

"Cool! So, where's my favorite chef?" she asked, twirling one of the vased (1) flowers, as she sat at one of the tables.

Kathy glanced at me, asking with her eyes what she should answer.

'No.' I mouthed.

She nodded. "No, Angela, he's not here. It's his day off."

"Really? Then who's that person in the kitchen, choppin' those vegetables?"

Kathy froze. "I, uh… uh… I… uh…"

Angela's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Kathy, is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No! Of course not, Angie!"

"Huh, that's funny. That person looks a lot like Chase."

"O-Oh, yeah, that's because i-it's his… sister…? Yeah, that's his sister, Dakota." Kathy panicked.

I face-palmed. Seriously? Dakota? What kind of name was that?

"Sweet. I didn't know Chase had a sister! I thought is parents abandoned him like a hobo, so he has no family!" Angela said thoughtfully.

"N-No, th-that was… That was Gill!" Kathy said finally.

"But isn't Hamilton Gill's dad?" Angela asked, raising her brow quizzically. Hmm… Maybe she's smarter then I thought.

"Yeah, his adopted father." Kathy said with a shrug.

"Cool! I was wondering… You know, Kats, that explains a lot." Ok, I take that back…

"I'll go get you a glass of water, K?" Kathy said, before turning, and filling a cup up with water, in the sink. Which just happened to be beside me.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but she's not wearing any wedding ring!" Kathy remarked.

"Huh." I wasn't interested… Of course not.

"I thought that was you, Chase! I knew Kathy was lying!" No… that annoying, all too familiar voice was back.

Kathy looked hurt. "I-I wasn't lying, Ange! I-I was… Dakota actually just left. Chase came back."

"Oh, so that's why!" Angela and Luke made the perfect couple, I noticed sadly. Both idiots, but they mean well.

"SO! Guess what's coming up soon, Chase!" Angela leaned onto the counter. Kathy handed her the glass of water. "Straw, please!" Kathy put a straw into Angela's water.

"Thank you! So, Chase? What's coming up?"

"I know, I know…" I sighed. "The Starry Night Festival…"

"Yes!" Angela jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let me guess; you're going with Luke, aren't you?" I asked.

"No, why would I go with Luke?" Angela asked. Kathy and I exchanged looks. I think Luke's stupidity may be contagious… Watch out, people who **want** to stay sane.

"B-B-B-But you just g-got m-married! Yesterday!" Kathy stuttered.

"Oh yeah…" Angela said, carefully putting a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. She didn't sound like she cared at all… In fact, the lack of interest was actually worrying me all of a sudden.

"It was all fake."

"Wh-What?" Kathy and I both said at the same time. Angela put her mouth on the tip of the straw, blowing into it, creating a bunch of bubbles.

"Yep. It was fake." Kathy nudged me, giving me THE look. As in, "Puuuuuuur, go get her!"

"But… Why?" I asked. I hoped she had a good explanation…

"Dale- Luke's daddy –said that Luke would probably never get married, with the size of his brain (I couldn't help but smile at that), and it really upset him. So, to prove that his dad was wrong, I decided to marry him."

I sighed in relief. "Angela, that is the dumbest thing you've ever done." I scolded her. Then I smiled. "Thank the Goddess."

Angela looked from Kathy's face to mine, in shock. "Wait, you actually thought…" she fake-gagged. "Ew! You guys! That's disgusting! Why would I want to actually marry Luke?"

She shook her head. "Besides, I don't even need Luke; I've got the best guy I could ever hope for standing in front of me, you know!"

I stood there, gapping.

"Why would I want to marry Luke, if I love Chase?"

* * *

><p>Alright! All done! It was originally supposed to be all dramatic and depressing, but somehow, it ended up becoming somewhat humorous. What do you know!<p>

Anyway, like I said on top (if you even read that), you have to REVIEW so I can win that bet!

* * *

><p>(1) Apparently, I'm the new Shakespeare. I made up that word.<p> 


End file.
